Tampon tube applicators are used as means to aid in the insertion of tampon pledgets. These applicators generally include an outside tube usually with petal-like projections which are formed to provide a bullet-shaped leading or insertion end as well as a cooperating, inner tube. The inner tube slides between the outer tube and tampon pledget and during insertion is used as a plunger to push the tampon pledget through the leading end of the outer tube and into its proper position within the vagina. Telescoping tubes in which the tubes nest and length of the inner and outer tube are approximately the same are popular because of the desire for compactness and discreteness in the transportation and use of tampons.
Examples of some of the compact tampon tubes can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,276,881, 3,101,713 and 4,291,696 and Canadian Pat. No. 700,840. Each of the U.S. patents mentioned above utilizes the dual telescoping tube principle and employs means for reducing the inner tube diameter at its leading end as it is withdrawn and used as a plunger during insertion.
There is also means positioned near the rear of the outer tube for preventing the tampon from falling out. This may be in the form of a ring or a series of inward projections. Since these tubes are often made of thermoplastic material and therefore must be injection molded, the molding of the inside of the outer tube when other than a smooth surface is required, is difficult and expensive.
In addition, each of these tubes requires some form of guiding means usually positioned to slide in mating slots in the inner tube. These guiding means are generally in the form of inward projections disposed around the inside surface of the outer tube. The same problem with regard to difficulty of manufacture also is inherent in these guide means.